Background Information [unreadable] Rituxan[unreadable] and Herceptin[unreadable] are multi-billion dollar products that are useful in lymphoma and breast cancer. However, significant unmet medical need persists for certain populations such as recurrent indolent NHL, HER2 IHC 2+ patients, and treatment of patients with the FcgR3a 158 F/F polymorphism. This contract proposal is designed to: a) generate a novel anti-CD20 or anti-HER2 neu compound that will advance towards clinical trial and prove to have advantages over the currently marketed antibody compound, and b) establish a new therapeutic approach to cancer.